CSI Calleigh Femme Chem Part One
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Check out new profile for custom library concept. Calleigh never had a mom who disciplined her though she always felt that was talia steps into the authoritarian role and gives the blonde a spanking with a wdn spoon to remember.Will it lead to femme chem? Don't like don't read. Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.
1. Chapter 1

CSI Femme Chem. Part One

I do not own CSI Miami, or any of the characters. They belong to CBS Studios and their studio partners. I do not make any money off the writing of this story.

Calleigh

"Clank, clank"...Calleigh shuffled the pots in the cupboard  
around looking for the top to her favorite roasting pan. 

"Damn I know I threw it in here after I washed it last week," 

She muttered to her self, letting out a trail of expletives as one thing after another began falling out of the cabinet and clattered to the floor.

"Ding dong!" the doorbell shrilled as Calleigh continued to do battle with the pots and  
pans.

"Go away"! Calleigh screamed to the doorbell, as if expecting a response. So wrapped up was she in tossing things around and cursing, that she didn't see her friend Natalia let herself in and come into the kitchen.

"Here's the damn top", Calleigh muttered as she went to stand up lid in hand. "Huh!" she  
shrieked as suddenly she caught sight of a pair of legs  
standing in the kitchen.

Where had those come from? Calleigh allowed her eyes to travel up to the length of the owner of the legs, and let out a deep sigh as she realized it was Natalia.

"Well dear I rang and rang," Natalia explained with an apparent hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Natalia," Calleigh offered..."I'm so jumpy. I have to cook dinner, and the house is upside down, and of course I couldn't find the lid to this stupid pot!"

"Calleigh," Natalia began to reproach her friend, "have you been sleeping and staying off the computer like you promised you were going to?"

Natalia noticed the lump that seemed to surface in Calleigh's throat at the mention of this "promise" that Calleigh had made last month. Calleigh knew she had a problem with  
spending too much time on line, and shirking her sleep and responsibilities around the house.

At first Natalia had sympathized with her problems getting organized, but when  
the cause of the problem became apparent, Natalia had made Calleigh promised to cut back.

"Um," Calleigh shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "well..."

"Well what, dear?" Natalia looked sternly at her dear  
friend..."It's a simple yes or no."

"Well Natalia I've tried!" Calleigh almost whined. "I can't help  
it if people on line like talking to me!"

Natalia was annoyed.

The two women had been friends and co-workers for quite some time, and on more then one occasion Natalia had commented to Calleigh that what she needed was a good old fashioned bare bottom spanking to shape her up.

At first Calleigh had been taken aback. But after she'd had time to think about it, she  
realized that all her life that's what she'd been needing. Her mother had been more interested in being her friend than an authority figure. 

Someone needed to pull in the reins when she went too far. Almost like a light being turned on, things had become clear to Calleigh, Natalia was that someone!

Standing here now, Calleigh wondered if her co-worker would actually carry through with her previously issued threats.

"Calleigh," Natalia began to scold.

"Look at this kitchen, it's a mess.

Look at this house..." Natalia paused for effect, and to give Calleigh time to survey the disarray that her beautiful home was in. 

Ashamed to even look Natalia in the eye, Calleigh could do nothing  
but stand and listen as Natalia continued to scold her like a naughty child.

"Young lady, I have sat back and watched you nearly let everything goes to pot for far too long. It's over! You are going to clean up your act; I'm going to see to that!"

Calleigh watched, stunned, as Natalia pulled a kitchen chair to the center of the room. There was little time for Calleigh to even wonder what Natalia was doing. She stumbled as without warning, 

Natalia grabbed her and sitting down in the chair, threw her across her lap.

"Natalia, let me up!" Calleigh kicked and squirmed.

Finding herself in this time honored position, across her femme friend's knee, her bottom pointing up, could only mean one thing,

Calleigh realized suddenly. As if on cue, her struggles intensified. Natalia couldn't possibly mean to spank her, a grown woman of thirty-one.! No one had ever set limits on her before, and Calleigh felt butterflies in her tummy as she realized that things were about to change.

Again Calleigh shrieked, let me up!"

But Natalia was a lady with a mission. She wasn't going to let Calleigh up until the naughty brat was sporting a very red and sore behind!

She was tired of talking, and was now prepared to let her hands talk for her..Natalia figured that since words weren't getting through to her friend Calleigh who she  
truly cared about, then it was time to switch to "brat  
language."

She was certain that by the time she was through, Calleigh was going to want to mend her ways.

"Calleigh, someone should've blistered your butt a long time ago! You have had this coming!'

"The outline of your panties is clearly visible through your pants."

"Attracting unnecessary attention to your bottom young lady?"

And with that, Natalia began to bring her hand down repeatedly, across the seat of Calleigh's khaki pants. The soft fabric did little to protect her helpless bottom from the force of the hard spanks.

The spanks kept falling, as all the while Calleigh shrieked her outrage. Calleigh could feel her bottom starting to burn, and she reacted to each and every hard spank, by wiggling and shouting her outrage.

Natalia appeared oblivious to Calleigh's protests, continuing to bring her hand down hard  
across each cheek over and over again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the spanking stopped, and Calleigh lay quiet, waiting, across Natalia's lap.

Silently she prayed that her spanking was over, but inwardly she remembered Natalia telling her, that a spanking wasn't complete, unless it was on the bare bottom. 

"Please oh please," Calleigh silently intoned, "Let this be it!"

"Now Miss, are we starting to understand the problem?"

Natalia paused momentarily, and then suddenly pulled Calleigh's khaki pants down  
and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties, yanking them down to her knees.

Calleigh's eyes flew open wide as she tried to pull her panties back up, only to be rewarded with several swats to her hands.

"Ouch! That hurts!", Calleigh whined, as she released her hold on her white cotton panties. 

"Spankings are supposed to hurt dear," Natalia replied nonchalantly. It wasn't her tan Latin Ass getting spanked!

Natalia was the mother figure to Calleigh and maybe more.

"Now don't put your hands in my way again, or there will be extra penalty strokes at the end, across your thighs."

Calleigh's prayers had obviously gone unanswered, and she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

Suddenly the spanking resumed, the painful spanks landing randomly upon  
Calleigh's bare and already well spanked behind.

"Oh no Natalia, what are you doing!" Calleigh cried out, frantic now, trying hard to bite back her screams, but unable to ultimately... 

"Well dear, we've established the problem, now we're going to work on the solution"!

"Nooooooo!" Calleigh screamed, but it was no use.

Natalia's palm continued it's assault on her pink and sore bare  
bottom.

"Dear are you learning, you are going to get your act together, if I have to repeat this lesson daily!"

Natalia didn't wait for a response, she knew better then to hope that this one spanking would do the trick.

She had known Calleigh long enough to know, that an encore performance would  
definitely be required.

Calleigh kicked and squirmed and screamed, and promised  
everything, if only the spanking would end.

The spanking seemed to go on forever.

The more Calleigh begged and pleaded, the harder Natalia spanked.

"Dear you should be grateful that I am only using my hand! The next time you won't be so lucky," Natalia announced, punctuating each and every word with, another hard spank.

Finally after an eternity, and when Calleigh was sure she  
wouldn't sit comfortably ever again,

Natalia stopped spanking, and rubbed her cheeks soothingly.

Calleigh collapsed exhausted, across Natalia's lap, sobbing hysterically, and  
hiccoughing. All kinds of thoughts were going through the pretty blonde's head. She had just received a severe spanking, and she realized how badly she had deserved it.

Still sniffling Calleigh got up as did Natalia.

She knew she shouldn't, but she did. She grabbed the wooden spoon off the bar and in an act of passive aggression stepped up behind Natalia's butt and swatted her bottom across right across the center of the crack. "CRACK!

"Yeouch" Natalia rubbed her stinging bottom turned to me and gave me an order.

She could not have been more shocked when Natalia ordered her to bring her the wooden spoon.

Calleigh POV:

I walk to you after picking up the spoon.

"You're going to work with a sore bottom!" Natalia told me.

Silently, unable to voice my regrets, I turn toward the table.  
Hands shaking, I push my khaki pants and panties down to my knees. I draw  
in a deep, trembling breath and brace my hands on the wooden table. 

The first SWAT! Of the spoon lands sharply across both bottom cheeks.  
I arch into the table, gasping, "Ooooohhhhhh!"

"A couple dozen ought to be enough of a lesson in the importance  
of upholding a promise." Another six, quick swats meet my bare  
bottom.

I hiss out a pain-filled breath, arching further into the unyielding  
tabletop. Tears begin trickling down my cheeks. My butt cheeks are on  
fire already. I'm not going to enjoy the get-together tonight, not  
going to be able to sit and eat with everyone else.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"I-I'm sooooo soooorrrrryyyyy,"

I gasp between sobs, struggling to stay in position. My knuckles are  
turning white, but I know my bottom is by now red-blotched.

You finish the lesson quickly, firmly, painfully. When you're done, you allow me to collapse on the tabletop and recover for a few minutes. Once my sobs have quieted, you pull me to a standing position and turn me around to face you.

"Your hands surround my face and your thumbs wipe away the tears. I give you a watery smile, then stand on tiptoes leaning in and giving you a surprising kiss on the lips.

"I'll behave better this time. I won't let you down again."

"Come on dear," Natalia said giving Calleigh a light and almost  
playful spank on her swollen and red bottom.

"Pull up your panties and fix your pants."

Calleigh stood up, her knees a bit shaky, and righted her panties and panties.

You return my smile, love shining in your eyes. I wince and pull my panties and khaki pants back up, and then turn away. From the corner of my eye, I see you carefully lay the spoon down on the bar. We both know what that means.

She looked at Natalia through tear streaked eyes. The two friends embraced, each realizing that their bond of friendship had just been intensified by this experience.

"Come on Calleigh," Natalia said, "I'll help you get dinner on".

Natalia had enjoyed when Calleigh leaned in and kissed her. The Latin beauty looked at the long haired blonde beauty and wondered. Was this CSI Chemistry? After they got dinner started she would offer to rub cream into Calleigh's sore bottom and who knew where things we would go on South Beach from there.

The End of Part One:

Should there be chemistry of a femme kind in Part Two?

Comments and Story Alerts appreciated.

Ariel


	2. Chapter 2

2, Calleigh's Femme Chem. Turnabout

Please update your story comments and add story alerts to share with me your interest and thoughts as this story continues towards its sizzling finale.

Disclaimer: This story is fiction based loosely on the television show CSI Miami, which I neither own the show nor any of the characters depicted in the show. I make no money from this writing or posting of this story.

The two lovers started to prepare dinner and since they had decided not to go out on the town to South Beach each had chosen to wear wispy thin colorful nighties each with matching panties. Calleigh was dresses in melon orange and Natalia in a borrowed pale yellow piece of sexy night lingerie.

Her hand slid down that perfect ass of her 12" nightie. Below the short nightie's hem, all disappeared except for her 2 legs: skinny, yet perfectly & evenly shaped, colored the light brownish shade of fresh cedar wood.

Casseigh gave a lingering gander at Natalia with not only Visible Panty Line outlining her sexy ass, but also she could see her bare ass as the Miami bright sunlight lit up the back of her yellow nightie. She stood behind her admiring her shapely ass & how the light yellow nylon nightie hung off it. Casseigh lifted her nightie above her waist and with a grin on her face squatted down brushed her golden hair out of her face and planted a big, wet juicy on each of the coffee with cream proffered bottom cheeks. Natalia was taken aback, sighing, but did not move away as the soft nightie that caressed her cocoa upper thighs as it was lifted.

Natalia POV:

Without warning I felt the cool air of the room as Calleigh had pulled down ny matching yellow panties. She deviously picked up a large wooden spoon.

"You're going to work on dinner with a sore bottom just as I am." I heard Calleigh say with a smile.

Silently, unable to voice my regrets, I turn toward the table.  
Hands shaking, I pull my nightie up on my back and panties further down to my knee hollows.

I draw in a deep, trembling breath and brace my hands on the wooden table.

Bent over her tan ass up Casseigh pulled back my arm & swung in hard & !

"Yeeeowwch!"That hurt her for sure! Jolted under the impact, Natalia cried out yelping at the unexpected retaliation.

The first SWAT! of the spoon lands sharply across both bottom cheeks.  
I arch into the table, gasping, "Ooooohhhhhh!"

"A couple dozen ought to be enough of a comeuppance lesson. "

Another six, quick swats meet my bare bottom.

I hiss out a pain-filled breath, arching further into the unyielding  
tabletop. Tears begin trickling down my cheeks. My tan butt cheeks are on  
fire already. I'm not going to enjoy dinner tonight, not going to be able to sit and eat.

"SPANK" **"SPANK"** "WHACK" **"CRACKKK!"** "SPANK" **"SPANK"** "WHACK"

Displaying her sandalwood brown round, firm & fully packed butt for more of Casseigh's spanking with the wooden spoon.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! "I-I'm sooooo soooorrrrryyyyy," I  
gasp between sobs, struggling to stay in position. My knuckles are  
turning white, but I know my bottom is by now a blotchy fierce red with blisters.

"SPANK" **"SPANK"** "WHACK" **"CRACKKK!"** "SPANK" **"SPANK"** "WHACK"

Casseigh finished my lesson quickly, firmly, painfully. When you're  
done, you allow me to collapse on the tabletop and recover for a few  
minutes. Once my sobs have quieted, you pull me to a standing position  
and turn me around to face you.

Your hands surround my face and your thumbs wipe away the tears. Then you'd best get started with the rest of the preparations for our dinner."

Natalia rubbed her red and purple bottom vigorously. Still sniffling Natalia asked "I am so sorry ma'am while at the same time she reached over, pulling Casseigh's panties aside and gave her blood filled vagina lips a healthy squeeze of invitation.

End of Part Two:

More to come and it is going to be sizzling!


End file.
